Friendship Is All I Ask
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: It's the 8th year for the survivors of the war and everyone has returned for their last year at Hogwarts. During the welcoming feast, everyone is openly insulting and talking loudly about being disgusted with the returning Slytherins. For some reason, Harry decides to walk over to Draco, and ask him to be friends. Small one-shot, check inside for more info, may be continued


_**A/N: This is a little story that was inspired by a really nice prompt that was posted on my Drarry page. The idea is solely theirs, they just wanted someone to write the story for them, since they didn't believe they had the writing skills to do so; though I must dissagree, everyone can write a story with this amazing prompt. :3 Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, I'm sorry that I haven't been active in a long time, I'll try seeing if I can write new things, and check out some old ones that I was concidering of posting after editing. Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review please! **_

_**If you would like me to continue this story into more chapters, then I would gladly concider it, since it's a thing I've been concidering with this particular story, so leave a review!**_

Rating: T (I think I only have light cussing, not sure)  
Words: ~2,500  
Disclaimers: I do not own and never will own any characters/places that are used in my stories, unless stated otherwise.  
_**Summary: It's the 8th year for the survivors of the war and everyone has returned for their last year at Hogwarts. During the welcoming feast, everyone is openly insulting and talking loudly about being disgusted with the returning Slytherins. For some reason, Harry decides to walk over to Draco, and ask him to be friends. Small one-shot, may be continued if I get enough reviews asking for a continuation. **_

* * *

**Friendship Is All I Ask**

* * *

Fall had come astonishingly quick for yet another year at Hogwarts. Everyone was too nervous to returning back to the castle, after what had happened.

Ah yes, the great big battle of Hogwarts that finally ended the war. It had become an everyday gossip for those who survived and made it out just fine. For those who lost family and friends though, it was way harder to discuss the matter.

And then there was Harry and Hermione, coming back for their eighth and final year at Hogwarts, amongst many others who they knew from the previous years. They were all going to be attending the welcoming feast, along with the rest of the eight years who were alive and mentally stable enough to come back to Hogwarts.

Over the summer, Harry had helped a lot with the reconstruction of Hogwarts along with the rest of the teachers and the remains of the Order who offered help. By the start of September the castle was ready to fill up with students again, but the school year started officially way into October until everything was put under control and everyone made sure that no more damage could be caused.

Since the students' return, everyone tried to get closer to each other as much as possible. There was one big table for all four houses for the eighth years, since the students weren't all that much. What made the most surprise to people was that three out of four houses were all packed on one side, and then, followed by a space, were sat the twenty remaining Slytherin students that decided to return; amongst them was Draco Malfoy.

Harry, being curious as ever, had tried to figure out why that was. All he had gathered was that there was increasing hate for all the Slytherins that took part in the war. And mostly for those who came back and _dared _to exist in the school and sit on the same table with the rest of the houses. All of the eight year consisted of around 70 students who were all disgusted and openly discussing and insulting the remaining Slytherins that had returned; and as for the rest of the tables, they were covered with the rest of the lower grades. But there were no first years, and that really surprised Harry.

"What happened to the first years, 'Mione?" he asked as they waited for everyone to settle down on the tables for the feast to begin.

"The Ministry didn't approve of new students coming here to learn magic, and many parents were afraid. The only first years that exist were already taught some things and they classified them as second years on the papers so the Ministry wouldn't know." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "I still don't get why you chose to come back, though. I mean, I understand Ron left for Romania because of what happened to… Fred…" he said, the lasts of his sentence turning into a pained whisper as he turned his head to look away. "But why did you return?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well… I recovered my parents' memories… And they wanted me to be happy. So I told them I would be happy if I had my last year back at school, with my friends." She said and smiled at him.

"Oh 'Mione…" Harry said gently and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her gently.

* * *

On the other end of the table, the Slytherins were all chatting in small voices, trying not to attract any more attention to them. From the moment a Slytherin entered the Great Hall, everyone's eyes turned on them, hissing insults and cussing at them; some even going as far as getting up and spitting the person, yelling threats that wands would only satisfy. They all knew they were the minorities and they didn't have room for fighting, so they might as well go on with their year and forget about everything. Everyone was being hostile against them.

But amongst the Slytherins, one of them got all the attention; Draco Malfoy.

Being the son of a Death Eater, having the mark, breaking Death Eaters into the school and attempting to murder the former headmaster was really not good for Draco's reputation that had once existed.

Draco held his head lowered as he walked in, coming in the hall almost last. He hated how everyone's eyes pierced him right through, so he quietly made his way through to the end of table, where the rest of the Slytherins were sat at.

The only problem with Draco's return was that he was absolutely alone; though he'd never admit it. Pansy had never been a friend to him, but even so, with her gone to another country, he felt kind of abandoned by her. Crabbe and Goyle were never really friends with him, they were just followers and after Crabbe died, Goyle dropped out of school and went into hiding for being a Death Eater. Blaise on the other hand had gotten caught, and Theo, who he used to have small chats with, had died during the war. The rest of the Slytherins that remained were people who were too scared to talk to him because he had the reputation he did. Draco was well on abandoned, by everyone. Even his parents had given up on him and had left him decide, before fleeing to France to some random old family members that Draco did nothing of, just to hide from the press.

Honestly, all Draco wanted was to see his father imprisoned and his mother alive and free. His father deserved it, and he didn't feel at all good when he had to cover up for him. He lied to the press, saying he had no clue where his parents were at; well, that was partially true, since he didn't know their location.

Draco sighed as he finally settled on his spot, next to some other Slytherin boy who just turned his head and looked at his plate, not wanting to look at the blond. Draco huffed and looked around, finally noticing a few meters away, none other than the wonder-boy himself; Harry Potter. He is hugging Hermione Granger, and he absently nods at Draco's direction. They lock eyes for a second, before Potter gets nudged by that Granger and starts a conversation with her.

"Well, looks like I'm not going to have a peaceful year." Draco muttered to himself, disgusted by the scene.

He'd always thought that Granger would've ended up with Weasley, as strange as it sounded. She fit better with him, in Draco's opinion. And now seeing Potter _smiling _at her, like she was some girl he was casually shagging but also loved; it made Draco sick to his stomach.

* * *

Harry shifted in his place when Malfoy's cold eyes found him from his spot, looking at him for the first time after the war. He saw the male softening for a split second, sadness taking over his expression before his face hardened again, his eyes lowering to where Hermione was resting and then looking away from them.

Harry had to remark that Draco had grown out of the little ice prince he used to be when they were younger; when they hadn't been affected by the war. He had grown into a man.

_The war changes people_, Harry thought.

Harry could definitely tell that there was a lot of hatred towards the Slytherins. Nobody would look at them friendly, and nobody would just glare at them at least without cussing and insulting them. He hated all of this act though, and so he gently stood up, making his way towards Malfoy.

Then he did something he never thought he would do.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him.

The blond turned and looked at him. "What brings you here, Potter?" he snorted, rolling his eyes as if Harry was making him sick.

"I've come to apologize." Harry said, and with that stuck out his hand for the blond, looking him in the eye and genuinely meaning that he wanted to apologize.

"I don't understand." Malfoy replied.

"I want to be friends, Malfoy. You don't… You don't deserve what you got. I understand now that any of this mess wasn't your choice, and that you had no other way of becoming what you are today." Harry said, his hand still out.

"And why would you want to be my friend, may I ask? Do you think that the great Golden Boy can befriend anyone and bring them to the good side? I was always on the dark side, Potter, and there's no way I'm becoming your friend." Malfoy hissed, ready to stand up and leave.

"Wait, just hear me out, okay?" Harry tried.

"Potter, you sod, the world isn't going to stop hating me just because you want to be friends. Never the less, they'll think you went mental, or that I hexed you." Malfoy said, finally looking into his eyes and leaving a small sigh escape.

Harry could see that the boy was not joking. "Well, what if I want to be friends?" he said.

Malfoy looked at him for a long moment, sighing softly. "What if I don't want to handle with the hassle that will be created?" he whispered, and for once Harry was able to see the truth in Draco's eyes and expression.

He seemed exhausted of the rumors and the war, and everyone hating him for something he couldn't change. Harry began understanding when he saw Draco on the courtyard, right when Voldemort thought that Harry had died, so Draco was asked to join his parents; and the blond had done so, not so pleasantly agreeing and after having to go through a hug from Voldemort himself.

"I can't change you, I'll admit. But I can't let you alone either. I want to give you a chance, since I never did when we were younger. So, what do you say?" Harry said after a pause, holding his hand out in front of him for one more time.

After a long moment of pausing, Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, gently shaking it. "I'd like to be your friend." He said finally, his features softening for a second.

Harry shook his hand and smiled at him. "Come join us." He said and pulled him gently.

"Just because I've agreed to be friends, doesn't mean that I can come sit with you and the others…" Draco muttered.

"Yes you can." Harry said and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards where he was sitting next to Hermione.

"Harry, why are you dragging Malfoy with you?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry sat down, with Draco next to him.

"I've decided that after the war, I shouldn't hold grudges. And besides, he didn't have a choice, 'Mione." Harry said.

"You're mental, Potter!" someone from the other edge of the table said. "Bringing a Slytherin to our side, and letting him sit amongst us. What happened to you?!" the person shouted.

"Just because I don't want to see people suffering anymore because of things they didn't have a choice for, doesn't mean that I'm mental. It means that I'm actually more logical than most of you are." Harry said to the guy.

Draco gasped. "Potter, I…" he mumbled, but Harry told him to be quiet.

"If anyone else has a problem with me trying to show you what real unity is, then fine. It's your choice. But I will not assume unity as only three houses being on speaking terms and completely hating on the fourth house, just because it was part of the dark side of the war. This isn't a school rivalry thing anymore. This war killed so many people, and damaged many more. People gave all they had, and most of them didn't have a choice to pick sides. So if you're willing to judge me, know that you're judging a person who likes to give second chances to the ones who didn't quite know where to stand in the war. It's about time you forgive the Slytherins, even though most of you won't." Harry said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Draco smiled for the first time in forever, and Harry just took a look around, nodding.

"Right, thank you." Harry said and sat down again.

People started muttering to each other, trying to figure what spell was put on Harry and made him go that way.

At that time, Minerva McGonagal entered the conversation, since she'd overheard the whole thing.

"Mr. Potter is right. You must consider forgiving and listening, before judging. Your houses are like your families, and all of them make up our school, which is a bigger family. The four houses have existed in peace for years before this war. So, take Mr. Potter's advice, since he's put it into words somewhat satisfyingly good." She said.

More whispers and muttering took place around the table as Harry nodded at McGonagal with gratefulness. The headmistress left to take her place on the table of teaching staff, and soon enough the table broke into a big round of applause and everyone congratulated Harry; they congratulated him for being "so brave and telling everyone what was right when they had forgotten it". After they stopped applauding, everyone moved the tables so they were closer to the Slytherins, and some people went over and apologized to their old enemies, showing them their regret. Most people held back, but the rest got along fine.

Harry smiled in relief. "That wasn't as bad, was it?" he told Hermione with a grin.

"You idiot." Hermione said and ruffled his messy hair.

Draco grinned. "I can't agree more on that, Granger." He smirked.

Harry punched them both on their arms, and started eating and talking with them.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me if you'd like a continuation of this. :D **

**Have a good day! **

**~ Venustus**


End file.
